


Just one dance ?

by Kimaika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimaika/pseuds/Kimaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens after sherlock leaves the wedding ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one dance ?

**Author's Note:**

> bit spoilery I suppose for season 3 episode 2  
> just a little scenario my mind came up with. hope you enjoy.  
> ps. if you see any mistakes feel free to politely point them out to me ^^"

Sherlock left the building intending on leaving the music and party behind, he closed his eyes and heard a voice he only heard once that day, he smirked “ Irene” he whispered when he opened his eyes he was in his mind palace where he solved the case earlier and there she was, the woman looking rather cross with him. “ you really shouldn’t leave you know, he’ll be angry with you, both of them will” she started. Sherlock glared “ he doesn’t need me anymore, they’re happy now.” She shook her head “ do you really think that? They care about you, both of them”. He stopped and blinked a few times “ I’m not… I don’t fit in with their lives anymore”. Irene became angrier “ if I could slap you now I would ! he was heartbroken when you left. You are his best friend, he wouldn’t want to lose you”.  The detective sighed and looked down “ but what if..” he started but was cut off with a sharp “ he wouldn’t have  asked if you didn’t matter. Now get back in there and dance”.

Sherlock opened his eyes and grinned when he turned round and walked to the door only to find greg standing there “ you aren’t leaving are you ?” Sherlock shook his head “ no, I needed some air that’s all, besides who leaves a wedding early” he smugly said before stepping back inside. After chucking his coat somewhere he walked back into the ballroom. Molly spotted him and gave him a heartfelt smile and a thumbs up. He looked around a little more before he heard  “ there you are, I was wondering where you went”. He spun round to face Mary  and gave her a smile. “ you know I did see you leave” she said sternly and chuckled when he looked away. “ you know haven’t seen John smile like this in ages. Thanks Sherlock” . the detective stared at her “ why are you thanking me ? “ Mary shook her head “ I know you think he doesn’t need you because he has me, but that’s wrong he’ll always need you, and I’m fine with that, I like having my two idiots around” she said with a smile, Sherlock nodded absent minded. Mary kept smiling when she grabbed his hands “ now I would like to have a dance with you.” Before he could react she dragged him off and started a dance, she giggled softly before whispering “ you know, John needs a lot more lessons” she said with a wink. Sherlock smiled and nodded “ well I always knew he was a slow learner and I didn’t have enough time to,…” he was silenced with a quick sush from Mary. He looked at her startled thinking he said something wrong when he saw her looking at her husband smiling at the two of them. He nodded towards john and shot him a smile.

At  that moment Sherlock knew he wasn’t alone anymore, he didn’t need to be. And Mary was sure she would be very happy with her two idiots.


End file.
